It's Time for Christmas and New Years
by ValinNight
Summary: On a cold December night, Natsu's loved ones decide to give him the best present ever. It's one heck of a hot time as the cold is pushed away by what they do. Harem.


It's Time for Christmas and New Years

On a cold December night, Natsu's loved ones decide to give him the best present ever. It's one heck of a hot time as the cold his pushed away by what they do. Harem.

Harem - Mirajane

Erza

Kagura

Ultear

Lisanna

Yukino

Cana

There is a lot of _lemon_ in this.. it's a harem _lemon_.

* * *

><p>The wind whipped against his face as he trudged home. It was a late December night and the time nearing Christmas was coming fast. Day by day Magnolia had more lights appearing and more people celebrating.<p>

But luckily for Natsu.. the cold never did much to him. Most it did was make him sigh and want to get home earlier. The reason? He had his wives and girlfriends there. Mirajane, Erza, Ultear, Lisanna, Kagura, Cana, and Yukino were all waiting for him at home.

His luck was far better than most, his luck was amazing. He had seven of the most beautiful women in Fiore all for himself. Now... on this cold night, he had felt great knowing that those women would be wanting him in bed this night. And they would have no interruptions because he had just dropped off Mirajane's and Erza's children, who he was the father of, off at a Master Makarov's for the night.

So as Natsu trudged home, his black eyes watched the light glow red and green. Christmas time was always a fun time to watch and that was one of the main reasons why he was doing something naughty with his wives and girlfriends tonight. As they were getting closer to Christmas and New Year's they all knew everyone would be focusing on the children. So now.. this was their alone time.

**Click. Squeak. **

"Hey.. I'm hom-." Natsu begun announcing he walked up the red brick stairs of his home and opened the door. As the door opened a women with dark purple hair and only wearing a pair of black panties and black lacy bra appeared.

"Natsu!" Ultear yelled as she jumped into Natsu's warm arms. Luckily he was so warm so when he opened door the cold outside didn't bother her at all. As she hugged Natsu she made sure to push her large breasts into Natsu's chest.

"Hey, how you doing?" Natsu asked as he smiled and gave Ultear a kiss on her soft red lips. He watched as Ultear smiled back and continued to hug him.

"Good. I'm actually quite excited for tonight." Ultear replied to Natsu with a small whisper. Ultear grabbed hold of Natsu's warm hand and brought it down as she quickly begun to rub it against her sex that was still clothed by her panties.

As Natsu felt his hand against Ultear's sex he could easily feel her wetness and how excited she was. As Natsu's hand rubbed against her sex Natsu brought his mouth up to Ultear's and begun to quickly French kiss with her. Their tongues swirled around each other's as they explored each other's mouths.

"Ahem." A woman coughed as she watched Ultear and Natsu make out. "You could at least close the door and invite the rest of us.." Erza sighed as she stood there watching Natsu and Ultear. Erza was there in a pair of red panties that barely covered her ass and a bra that was about to bust and show her breasts as she tapped her foot, waiting for Natsu.

"Mm.. love you to Erza." Natsu chuckled as he closed the door and walked over to Erza. As he got to her he leaned in and captured the knight's lips quickly before she could even say another word.

Erza continued to stand there as she kissed Natsu and let her hands roam around. One arm was hooked around Natsu's neck keeping him close to her and the other hand was roaming down towards where a bulge was in Natsu's pants. Erza gave out a laborite moan as her hand went over the bulge and could feel something wanting to break free.

"See? Told you they would both be the first two.." Mirajane giggled as she watched Natsu and Erza make out from the top of the stairs. She watched as Ultear went behind Natsu and on purposefully pushed her breasts into his back.

"I guess.. for once I thought we could get him first." Lisanna giggled as she stood next Mirajane and watched the scene play out below them. "They really couldn't even wait a minute for him to even relax, they had to start right away." Lisanna then sighed.

"Well.. the fight has only begun.. I guess I'll just have to be the first one to ride him." Mirajane giggled with Lisanna as she quickly gave off a demonic smile.

Lisanna looked over and saw Mirajane pulling down her black pair of panties. Right off the bat she could see just how wet Mirajane was and how much she really wanted Natsu. Lisanna's eyes them practically bulged out as she saw what her older sister did next.

"Natsu.. come get me." Mirajane cooed as she sat down on the stairs and begun spreading her legs. As she finished her words she made sure to give Natsu the best site of his, soon to be, pleasurable night.

There, right on the top of the stairs was Mirajane sitting with her sex showing, her white hair down running along her back, and her hands peeling off her bra. Natsu stood there as he broke his kiss with Erza and dropped open his mouth. His face was if he was a deer in the headlights, his mind was cracked open, and his pants were really getting tight. Luckily for him, his legs were still working as he began to walk towards the stairs.

Once at the stairs he ran up them and arrived at Mirajane. "Come on my big dragon, aren't you going to take me right here, and show me who's the dominant one?" Mirajane asked as she made sure her voice was sexy and to move her body in a way to entice her lover.

"Of course.." Natsu whispered to Mirajane as he felt two soft hands grab hold of his belt and begin to unbuckle it. He watched as Mirajane slowly undid his belt, work on his pants, and release her prize.

"Mmm!" Mirajane moaned aloud as she saw her prize. She moved her body and brought her face up to it. She took a deep breath and smelled the familiar musky smell she had so longed miss. Mira then opened her mouth and begun to bring her tongue along Natsu's erection as she heard the familiar moan of her husbands.

"Guess they didn't even make it to bed.." Yukino sighed as she stepped out from the bedroom and saw the sight in front of her. Natsu was standing on the stairs with Mirajane a few steps higher sucking away on Natsu's member.

"Of course.. when it comes to things like this, Mira's demon side always wins." Lisanna giggled as she looked back and saw Yukino watching her older sister sucking away at Natsu's pelvis. Both herself and Yukino were wearing the bare minimal. Yukino wore nothing but a pair of black panties that curved tightly around her butt and showed off how wet her sex was. Lisanna wore a similar pair of black panties but had a bra on to hold her breasts while Yukino had let her girls stay free.

"Mm.. what? Is there a problem? I don't like holding back." Mirajane cooed as she heard the words from Yukino and Lisanna and looked over to them both. She gave them a wink and went back to her prize.

As Mirajane went at Natsu's pelvis another girl made her move. She arrived from the same room Lisanna and Yukino had been in and saw the erotic image in front of her. A small smiled crossed her red lips as she licked them and decided to go and play as well.

She walked up to where Natsu was grunting and Mirajane was still sucking on little Natsu. She took a few steps down and stopped right behind Natsu. Then she released her bra with a **Snap.** When her black bra fell off towards the ground and she brushed her long purple hair from her face to her back. She then wrapped her arms around Natsu and pressed her lush soft breasts against Natsu's warm muscular back that Natsu himself uncovered.

"Kagura.." Natsu whispered aloud as he felt the familiar large soft breasts against his back. The globes of flesh felt great on his back as he grunted again as Mirajane used her tongue and rolled it against his tip.

"Well.. why don't we all head to the room instead of staying here?" Natsu asked with a smirk across his lips. He quickly placed a hand on Mirajane's white head and pulled himself away from her grasp. As soon as he did he heard Mirajane groan but he made sure to change that went he bent down and picked her up.

"Hey.." Mirajane whispered with a slight moan and gasp as she felt herself get picked up into Natsu's strong arms. Her face flushed red as she wrapped her legs around Natsu's waist and her arms around his neck. She was holding up on him as she was stuck staring into Natsu's onyx warm eyes and her sex was mere inches away from Natsu's throbbing member.

"Hey.. we're just going to move to the bed, ok." Natsu explained to Mirajane with a quick smile as he began walking up the rest of the stairs and began walking towards the master bedroom. As soon as he started walking with Mirajane in his arms he heard the other girls follow them up the stairs with his sensitive ears.

Quickly with silence of anticipation in the air Natsu and the rest of the beautiful women all got into the master bedroom. The bed was white as clouds on a beautiful day, the floor was made of dark oak wood, the walls were a nice brownish tan color, and the women in the room were stripping their clothes. Natsu placed Mirajane face-up on the bed, he then returned to his standing position and Mira stayed lying down. Natsu then purposely had his pelvis lay on Mirajane's sex as he heard her moan an then looked back to watch his lovers strip.

Kagura, Lisanna, Yukino, Erza, and Ultear were all finishing undressing as the pairs of panties and bras began litter the floor. Natsu licked his lips and decided to begin this pleasureful night. Slowly with a gasp of the demon under him he heard her moan as he began to slide his erection along Mirajane's slit. He could feel just how wet she was and just how badly she wanted him.

"Natsu.." Mira whispered with a gasp coming out of her mouth. Her baby blue eyes watched Natsu carefully as she gripped her large breasts and pushed them together. Natsu was standing and looked to the side as his lips connected to Ultear's with her arms wrapped around his neck.

"You know.. you really shouldn't tease a horny women." Ultear whispered to Natsu as she broke there kiss with a thin piece of salvia between their mouths. She quickly licked her lips and took in the salvia and hummed to herself in satisfaction.

"Don't worry.. she's about to be begging for mercy." Natsu replied as he gave her a small daunting smile. He had long ago found the limits of what Mira could and couldn't handle before her demon side would come and play.

"Please.. Na-TSU?" Mirajane began to whisper as her fingers pinched her nipples and suddenly screamed from another thing happening to her. Before she could even see what had happened a pair of women lips were connect to her own and she could feel something hard had pushed into her moaning slippery sex. Mirajane gasped as a tongue began to twirl around her own.

"Best seat in the house.." Natsu muttered as he pushed Mirajane's legs apart and began to thrust into her sex. Without even a word he went straight into her and feltl her velvet walls. So soft, so tight, and so amazing. He could feel the grip that it had on his erection and knew this was just one of many pleasureful experiences he would be having tonight. Natsu started pumping in and out of Mirajane.

Erza was never shy in the bedroom. Though when she became horny she wanted it without delay. So to see Mirajane going first only made her core swell and want Natsu even more. She needed him now, but he was only just starting on Mirajane. As she looked around the room to think of something to do while Natsu begun work on Mirajane she saw Yukino and Lisanna making out and got a perfect idea. The of two them making out was only making them both need Natsu faster so she used that idea and walked up to where Natsu was going at Mirajane.

Erza quickly crawled up on the white bed and got to Mirajane. She saw that her eyes were closed and went in for it. Just as her lips connected she heard a gasp and used that to push her advantage as she pushed her warm tongue deep into Mirajane's mouth. Now both of the two women were kissing each other while Natsu's erection split Mirajane open and made her moan.

The tightness wrapped around his pelvis only made it worse. Normally after having a child you wouldn't be very tight... apparently that was wrong for Mirajane. As Natsu held Mirajane's legs far apart and pushed into her with a slip all he could feel was just how tight she was. The velvet walls, the wetness, and the feeling urged him to cum, but knew he needed to keep going. Natsu moved over slightly as he pushed Mirajane's hand away from her right breast and grabbed it. He slowly began to pull and tease her nipple as he continued work on her.

"Fuck me.." Mirajane gasped as her lips separated from Erza's. She leaned and gasped as she felt Natsu's cock knocking at her womb. With each thrust it brought her great pleasure and her closer to her edge. Now Natsu was playing with her breast and his warm muscular hand made it even better. Bliss.. pleasure.. so many things.. her body was beginning to react. She wouldn't be able to last.

"Already.. am." Natsu replied with a grunt. He teased her as he decided to use a smart ass comment, but was interrupted by something else. Suddenly the tightness of Mirajane's sex grew even more as he felt himself reaching his peak.

"Hmm.. seems we'll be seeing who's the lucky one soon. None of us are on the pills or any kind of protection.. no wonder why tonight is so special." Kagura whispered to herself as she saw Natsu grunting and Mirajane moaning. Her own sex was leaking as she so badly wanted to be in Mirajane's spot. But the demon got him first. There was a good chance to get at least one of them pregnant. 'I wonder If it'll happen...' Kagura thought as she watched Natsu thrust in Mirajane.

"Natsu.. please!" Mirajane suddenly yelled as she was forced to look into Erza's eyes. Her lips were silenced in thought for one second as she watched Erza begin to move towards Natsu's pelvis that was still ramming itself into her.

"Mm.. you're going to cum in her, right?" Erza asked as she sat over Mirajane's face and looked straight at Natsu's dick thrusting into Mirajane's pussy. She looked up at Natsu with her brown eyes. She saw the glint in Natsu's eyes and knew she was only pushing him closer to the edge.

Mirajane moaned again as she felt Erza's warm breathe against her sex with Natsu's pelvis still knocking into her. The combined combined feeling had pushed her... she was officially at her limit. Her eyes were staring straight at Erza's slacking sex and decided the next best thing. She opened her mouth and pushed her tongue straight into her rival's folds.

"Oh fuck.. Mira.." Natsu grunted as he watched the scene play out. As soon as he saw Mirajane push her tongue into Erza's folds, he knew he was done. Suddenly he slowed his thrust to a halt and felt everything squeeze around his dying erection.

Mirajane yelled out a sudden moan as she was forced to arch her back. She knew all eyes were on her as she felt the warmth of something gooey push into her womb. 'Natsu's.. cum.' Mirajane sighed in bliss. As her heart beat ran out of control and her breath was hard she heard a pop and knew that Natsu had pulled out.

"Wow.. the first load is always the biggest." Erza giggled as she looked down and saw Natsu's spunk quickly drip out of Mirajane and leak onto the bed. She licked her lips as she leaned down to have a taste.

"Mm.. while Erza cleans up Mira, let me help clean you up." Kagura whispered into Natsu's ear from behind him as she purposely dragged her breasts along his back until she got onto her knees and in front of his erection. It was still covered in his and Mirajane's mixed juices. She quickly opened her mouth and started what she set out to do.

Heaven was what was happening. Pleasure everywhere in him and so many things happening. He watched Kagura begin work on his dick as he watched Erza work on Mirajane's sex. Mira was still gasping for air and trying to calm down.

"Fuck.." Natsu grunted again as he felt Kagura's warm mouth. Her soft wet tongue twirling around his erection was making his pelvis return to its former glory. Now.. It wanted to go at someone once more.

"Oh good.. it's back." Kagura giggled quietly as she let get of Natsu's erection and saw it once more standing up. It was standing up swelled with its veins throbbing. Now her sex, that she had been playing with, was beginning to become quiet antsy, he wanted to be in her, she wanted it in her.

"Don't you even try to steal it.. it's mine." Erza whispered into Kagura's ear as she watched her stare and begin to knead herself. After she finished working on Mirajane and begun to let her calm down, her next target was in front of her. Natsu's erection was back and she was ready. It was her time now.

Erza began to moan aloud as she saw Natsu move away from Kagura and toward her. Without even a gasp she felt Natsu grab her and pull her up into his arms. Now she was in his strong arms bridal style as he walked towards his own objective. Erza's brown eyes glistened as she saw where he was going. A nice comfy large chair; it was in the corner of the room with a small bookshelf next to it.

"Front row seats if I don't say so myself." Natsu told Erza aloud as she turned around and sat down. He quickly moved Erza so she was straddling him but facing forward like he was.

"Natsu.. t-this is embarrassing.." Erza whispered as she felt the warmth spread through her body as Natsu's skin touched her body. She was naked facing forward towards the other women in the room and Natsu behind her. She knew what was coming as Natsu's pelvis sat in between her legs ready to pound into her.

"That's the point.." Natsu whispered into Erza's ear as his breath rolled along her neck, he then left a warm kiss on her neck. Slowly he put small butterfly kisses down her neck as he ran his hand along her warm thigh. "You always make the best noises and enjoy yourself the most when you're in situations like this.." Natsu whispered as he brought both of his hands onto her waist. With that he pushed up into her.

Before she could mutter or say another word he plunged his pelvis straight into her warm tight core. A grunt escaped Natsu's mouth as he felt the velvet walls of heaven wrap around his dick. His ears could only hear the small mewls and gasps of Erza wiggling and struggling.

As soon as he plunged into her, Erza tried to recoil. But it was to no anvil as she found out the hard way that she was being forced by Natsu to stick where she was. Natsu's erection filled Erza's sex to the brim and made sure to keep her full. The only reason Natsu hadn't started to pump into her was because he was nice enough to wait for her to adjust and wait for their small audience to take notice.

Luckily someone did as Natsu saw that two of the women were busy with each other, one was resting, and luckily the other two finally began to come over to him.

As both of the women arrived they licked their lips and sat right down in front of where Natsu was sitting with Erza on his lap and riding him. Both women were sitting in front of them watching as he plunged his pelvis into Erza; they swung there purple hair back as they both began to lick their lips.

"Oh, come on now Natsu.. why don't you just give her what she wants.." Ultear giggled as she stared right into Erza's eyes. She saw that her face was red as her hair and how she was trying to get Natsu to now move. Luckily she decided to help as she leaned forward and ran her warm tongue along Erza's exposed sex with Natsu still deep in her.

"Hmm.. your right." Natsu replied to Ultear with a huge grin on his face as he finally pushed Erza up and began his pumps. As they met for the first pound a meaty slap was heard as they both moaned. After that small slaps could be heard as Natsu kept pushing up on Erza to let himself out of her and then used gravity to bring her back down with him inside of her.

"Hey.. you wanted to go next." Kagura giggled as well as she saw the state Erza was in. She watched Erza and looked back down to see Ultear digging in.

It caused a blissful screech of pleasure as Erza sat there moaning each time. Her body couldn't decide what to do. It wanted to help Natsu make more pleasure but also wanted to stop Natsu because of her situation. But she couldn't do anything but watch as Kagura began to stand up and her breath rolled down her bare body. Slowly she watched as her mouth got closer and closer to her perky large breast that were bouncing up and down with Natsu pounding into her.

"N-no.." Erza moaned as she felt the warm mouth attach to her nipple. She could feel tongue swirling around her nipple as moans escaped her heavenly body. Her body was in shock. Now almost every pair of eyes were watching her as Natsu's pelvis was fully scene thrusting into her. Natsu didn't stop, he kept on pounding with the monstrous strength he had.

"Don't worry.. just cum and you'll feel better." Ultear whispered between her licks at her prize. As Natsu thrusted into Erza by pushing up on her Ultear had her tongue attached to Erza's soaking sex. The taste of Natsu and Erza mixed was godly.

"I-I w-won't.. I'll l-last!" Erza told Ultear with her strength she barely had left. She was losing the war fast.. her sex kept gripping and getting tighter around Natsu. Her body was tipping and her mind was seeing stars. She wanted to cum so badly, but she didn't. She wanted more pleasure.

Erza moaned again and again as she cried out with pleasure. Natsu.. was easily dominating her as she's sat there in his lap being pounded into.. she couldn't do anything, all she could do was sit there and feel the pleasure pulse through her veins.

"Oh god.. I'm going to cum.." Erza suddenly said aloud as her eyes opened wide in surprise. She wouldn't cum with Natsu, it was far too early for him, and he had the stamina to keep going at it.

"Then go.. for it." Natsu grunted as he whispered in her ear with his husky voice.

That was the tipper. As soon as his voice was heard by her brain she screamed.

"Natsu!" Erza screamed as her sex clamped down onto Natsu with ultimate amounts of pleasure. Her mind broke next as all she could was sit there and receive. Natsu didn't stop pounding into her, Ultear was licking her juices as she came, and Kagura's lips were still connected to her breast.

Erza kept on moaning as she was held by two strong arms. She finally stopped as she was taken off his erection and pulled up into his strong arms. Natsu walked over to the bed and laid Erza down as she gasped for breath. Her mind was throbbing as she watched Natsu with heavy pants. Natsu's erection still stood high as if it waited for its next prey.

"Guess who?" Suddenly a small sweet voice asked as his eyes were covered by two small soft hands. Natsu's nose twitched as he smelled the air and two globs of flesh touching his back. Natsu smiled as he figured it out and began thinking on how he would be taking his child hood friend.

"Lisanna.." Natsu whispered as he pulled her soft hands away and looked behind. Now in front of him was Mira's younger sister, she was naked, and had a breath taking smile on her face.

"Yup, now here's your reward." Lisanna replied back as she leaned in and captured Natsu's lips. As they made out with their tongues twirling around each other she moaned out in his mouth. Without realizing it she began to walk backwards towards the rooms tan walls as Natsu gently pushed her against it.

When they arrived at the wall Natsu sandwiched her between it and himself as his pelvis now sat between her legs and teased where it wanted to go.

"So.. little Natsu wants in.. but sadly there's a new rule to get in." Lisanna whispered as she shifted her body and ran her sex's lips along Natsu's shaft. She could feel the pleasure course through her body, and she very well knew Natsu felt that same pleasure.

"Alright, so what's this new rule?" Natsu asked as his hands began traveling. One down her side going to her waist and the other on its way to her thigh.

"It's only allowed in if it cums.." Lisanna explained to Natsu as a smile graced her lips. With that she didn't need to wait even a second as she felt something hard press along her lips and push in. A gasp escaped her luscious lips as she was spread open and brought straight to her breaking point. She gasped again as Natsu pushed her against the wall with her back slightly arched.

Her blue eye, like Mira's, watched Natsu's black flaming onyx eyes as she saw them burn even brighter. The first pump made her body be in bliss, the ones after brought her to a moan and release a pleasureful yell of her lover's name.

"Natsu!" Lisanna yelled out as she felt him pull out of her and pushed into her without hesitation.

Her tight walls were heaven, pump after pump made him grunt more than ever. He wanted to just go in and out of her but knew he needed to take his time at first. He had a rule, he had to cum inside her, and so he took it to heart. His objective was now to cum and fill her up. Now all he had to do was fuck her.

**Knock. Knock.**

Lisanna moaned again as she heard the knock on the door downstairs. Her mind didn't care about anything but what Natsu was doing to her. His dick was still pounding in and out of her as she was pressed between the hard wall and Natsu. Gasps once more escaped her lips as Natsu left gentle kisses down her neck towards her bouncing breasts.

"Ugh.. ill go get." Mirajane sighed as she heard the knocking downstairs. She quickly pulled her sore body off of the soft bed and grabbed a towel. She looked over and saw Natsu pounding her little sister as she was stuck between the wall and him.

Mirajane giggled as she watched and quickly went over to them as she whispered "Do her good.." in his ear. She then left a warm kiss on his cheek as she dragged her large breasts against his muscular back. After she wrapped the white towel around her naked body and went to see who the visitor was.

"Oh.." Lisanna gasped as she heard her sister and felt Natsu increase his pace. Her vision was having issues, stars were appearing, and her sex was pulsing. Lisanna once more let a moan escape and began to arch her back as she stood there being thoroughly fucked.

Natsu's hips were going faster he kept on knocking into Lisanna with a slap of their skin meeting together. He could feel Lisanna beginning to crumble under him as she leaned farther back and how tight she was becoming. They were staring into each others eyes, panting and groaning, it was easily minutes long.

There was no going back as he felt the familiar feeling in his pelvis. The bliss, the pleasure, and the sasification was beyond godly. The tight velvet walls wrapped around his pelvis was now making him tip between his edge and exploding inside of her.

"Natsu.. please." Lisanna whispered into Natsu's ear as she looked straight into his onyx eyes with her glistening blue ones. Her ears perked up as she heard the grunt from Natsu and began to suddenly feel his member beginning to expand upon its near release. Her sex began to go crazy, her body suddenly lost any control it once had, and submitted to him. Lisanna began to moan loudly as she felt her body getting ready to have Natsu's seed.

As her words finished Natsu's eyes flashed and it was as if that was all it needed to trigger. Suddenly he felt the amazing stirring feeling and pushed into her one more time before he stopped himself. With that he could feel Lisanna tightly wrap around him and feel as he pumped everything he had into her. He didn't hold back, Natsu only grunted as his tip hit Lisanna's womb and began to push every ounce of his seed deep into her.

The warmth began to spread through her body as she arched her back the best she could against the smooth wall behind her. Her eyes saw stars around her head as she held Natsu's erection inside of her. She wanted everything Natsu had inside of her, she wanted to be closer, and be one with him.

"Natsu.." Lisanna whispered once more as she leaned forward onto him. Her perky breasts were between Natsu's muscular pecs and herself as she leaned her white haired head against his shoulder. Tired was the only word coming it her mind as a smile of pure happiness was on her face.

"Ooh.., it seems I've got good timing."

Natsu looked over at the door as he held the leaning Lisanna in his arms. He saw a very hot and amazing site. Cana, the brown hair drunkard of Fairy Tail leaning against the door. What she wore.. was god damn hot. A red and white Santa hat on her brown hair, a red, and white bikini top that just barely covered her nipples and showed the rest of her breast, and a red thong that was right now showing a lot of camel-toe. She also had on a pair of red heels to match her Christmassy outfit.

"Seems so.." Natsu replied to Cana as he started to leaned Lisanna on him. With that he scooped her up into his arms and began to walk towards the bed to let her rest and recover. He could easily feel her heart beating erratically and hear her trying to catch her breath.

"Wow seems you got a lot as well.." Mirajane told Lisanna as she walked over to the large white bed and laid down next to Lisanna. Erza was also on the bed still resting from her turn. The best part was the white gooey liquid was leaking from Lisanna's sex.

"Must have been good, hopefully I can get some of it.." Cana whispered as she walked over to Natsu with a sway of her hips. As she walked towards him she looked around the room. Yukino was on the chair in the corner of the room with her legs spread and her fingers inside of her. Ultear and Kagura were doing similar things as they sat on the floor as well.

"You can, but you might have to wait. There is a line.." Natsu moaned as Cana arrived in front of him. As he talked he felt Cana's soft hand grab hold of his erection and slowly begin to rub it. Surprisingly.. he didn't smell any alcohol from Cana, she was sober. "You haven't drank anything today?" Natsu asked aloud.

"Of course I haven't.. I want to remember this." Cana cooed with a giggle escaping her mouth. "So who's next? If someone doesn't I'm taking Natsu now." Cana announced as she looked over at the three remaining women who hadn't been fucked yet.

"Well.. I co-." Ultear began to say as she quickly smiled and tried to be next but sadly her words were interrupted by the man who started their lust.

"Hmm.. seems Yukino's already in a good position." Natsu announced as he looked over at Yukino and saw her sitting with her legs spread on the chair he had fucked Erza on. As he saw her fingers entering her lower lips his, hard on raged as it found its next target.

"Natsu.." Yukino whispered so low that it sounded like a purr. She practically moaned seconds later as Natsu stood over her and looked down at her body. With that she felt Natsu's strong hand grab hold of her breast and began to squeeze and play with it. Her brown eyes traveled down Natsu's body as she looked at each scar and how defined his muscles were. As she neared the bottom she saw her soon to be prize. Natsu's erection stood tall as he leaned down slightly and suddenly prompted himself over her with his hands holding himself with the arms of the large chair.

Natsu's erection brushed against Yukino's already wet pussy. Natsu's lips connected to hers as she quickly aloud his tongue access to her mouth. Slowly with a moan she felt his hard member push slightly into her and began to open her up. They were now one as they moaned and Natsu pumped straight into her.

Her eyes widened even further as his pelvis hit her womb but she quickly closed her brown eyes once more. Her light blue hair was a mess and her body was reacting to Natsu. His erection was filling her full, not a space was untaken.

"Now this is a show.." Cana cooed as she sat her bare butt on the bed and watched. She moved her thin thong to the side and let her hand access to her soaking sex that wanted attention. Slowly as she watched Natsu begin pumping into Yukino she pushed two of her finger deep into her as a low moan escaped her mouth.

Their tongues danced as Natsu thrusted in and out of her, not a second was wasted as they stayed connect, and were one. Nothing was stopping them, they had all the time they needed, and the blissful pleasure coursed in her body. Having Natsu in her made her body ache with love and anticipation. She couldn't control her hands as they wrapped around to Natsu's back and tried to hold him down to herself.

Yukino had her large breasts smothered against Natsu's abs and the slapping sound was heard all over the room. With each slap there sex's met and pulled away from each other. They once again repeated that to gain the pleasure they both oh so loved.

"Natsu.." Yukino gasped once more as she stopped there kiss and gasped for some air. She loved Natsu so much, he was her love, her best friend, and everything to her. As they connected again and again her heart was aching with happiness.

Having her tight velvet walls wrapped around his cock made things stunning. He couldn't express in words why it was, it just _was_. He thrusted again into Yukino as he grunted aloud. Each grunt he made, he knew he was getting closer and closer to his limit. Slowly.. slowly he was almost ready to fill her. But could Yukino last?

"I'm sorry.." Yukino moaned aloud. Her body was begging to move on its own as she tried to get into a position that helped her receive even more pleasure. Because of that her limit kept getting closer and closer. She was there now and it seemed Natsu wasn't, what did this mean? She was losing her chance. "NATSU!" Yukino screamed as her nails dug straight into his back as she curled up, arching her back away from Natsu.

The pleasure kept coursing and the heavenly velvet walls became even tighter. Yukino began to cum under him as he grunted and was forced to quickly withdraw out of her. 'To close!' Natsu thought to himself as he looked over and tried to keep his urge high. He was so ready to cum, but Yukino had been a tad bit too early.

"Natsu, you want to cum?" Mirajane asked as a smacking sound was heard.

Natsu looked over and witnessed something that all mankind would want. Kagura, bent over with her butt up in the air and head down on the ground. She was in a doggy style potion and Mirajane was sitting on top of her with a hand slapping Kagura's ass. Natsu smiled and quickly went over to them.

As he arrived he quickly pushed into Kagura's sex without any resistance and captured Mirajane's lips with a squeal of happiness. Under Mirajane, Kagura moaned as Natsu's pelvis pushed her sex open wide and began to let her adjust.

Just the feeling of him feeling her made her want to cum right then. Kagura moaned slightly to herself as her fingers tried digging into the dark wood floor. But to no anvil as Natsu slowly pulled out and thrusted right back into her. Kagura could only moan to herself as she looked ahead and took it. She wasn't able to move because of Mirajane and because of that her body ached. She secretly loved the feeling of knowing she could only take it and let Natsu fuck her anyway he wants.

"Come on now.. make her scream your name." Mirajane whispered in a luxurious voice as she stopped her kiss with Natsu for just a second. As soon as her words were gone she placed both of her hands on Natsu's face and pulled him to her. The demon that was Mirajane was fully awake and having its fun.

Natsu grunted as he tried to reply back to Mirajane but was caught off by her plush red lips. His erection was being squeezed by Kagura's sex and already from going at Yukino he was close to cumming. Be he held himself back and placed his hands on Kagura's ass to begin pounding into her even faster.

"Natsu.. damn you demon." Kagura let escape her mouth as she hummed a moan to herself. She was without a doubt being dominated, but not by Natsu; by the demon Mirajane. She always had wondered why Mirajane and Erza loved to be first and now after years of being with Natsu she was beginning to see why. After they had their fun.. they could join others.

Natsu grunted loudly into Mirajane's mouth as his tongue swirled around hers. He was exploring her as he pumped himself into Kagura at the same time. Two pleasureful things and his body was loving it. His inside was ravaging and pulsing, he was so close. Now he wanted to so bad unleash it.

"Kagura.." Natsu whispered aloud as he broke his kiss with Mirajane with a surprised look on her face. He watched as she tried restart the kiss but he quickly denied her as he pumped into a Kagura and looked down. He kept on thrusting into Kagura as his grunts kept getting louder. There was no way he was going to last.

"Nat-.. oh." Kagura begun to say but as she looked back she saw Natsu's face and knew what was about to happen. Her sex was at her calm before the storm and she knew her body was about to be screaming. Kagura moaned to herself as she looked forward and waited for the heat to spread inside of her.

Her sex felt like it was being dipped into a hot bath. The warmth instantly pushed into her womb as it quickly began filling her up and making her moan. The pleasure of feeling Natsu's white spunk filling her made her begin to shake. It was so overpowering and overwhelming that her own body lost its grasp. Kagura then went shooting off past her limit and went into bliss as well.

Both of them stopped moving as they gasped for breath and tried to calm down their beating hearts that were going a million miles a second.

"I'm beat.." Natsu sighed as he pulled himself out of Kagura with a pop and leaned back. He hit the floor back first huffing as he tried to calm down. Sweat was all over his toned body as he laid there.

"Mm.. my poor baby." Ultear whispered as her minty breath hit Natsu as she arrived at Natsu crawling. Ultear was butt naked her large breasts were swaying, and her eyes kept glancing at the meet between Natsu's legs. As tried to find a chance without Natsu watching, she licked her lips.

Ultear begun to leave a trail if kisses down Natsu chests and back up as she arrived at his head. She quickly captured his lips as her tongue darted into his mouth without any resistance.

"Well.." Cana giggled as she stood up from where she had been sitting in the bed playing with herself. "How about we double team this?" Cana asked as she looked over at Ultear.

"Mm.. maybe but I want a try as well.." Ultear replied back as she broke her kiss and ran her hand down Natsu's abs. She looked over at his manhood and begun to think. She wanted a try at becoming pregnant just as much as the other girls in the room.

"Ahh then don't worry.. will both make sure to give Natsu a nice round to make sure he cums enough.." Cana quickly replied as she giggled and got onto her knees. She then hovered over Natsu's dead erection and looked at Ultear. "Ready?" Cana asked.

"Yup!" Ultear answered back and before Natsu could say a word she pushed her tongue straight into his mouth and began to make out with him. She pressed her hands against his cheeks and placed the rest of her body over his chest. She was now in a doggy style position over Natsu's front half as she made out with him.

"Let's get you all back and big.." Cana whispered as her warm breath rolled over Natsu's dick. She watched it twitch for a second and stay dead. Cana then slowly ran her warm soft hand along Natsu's muscled thigh as she quickly began to tease him.

Luckily for her it worked, she could see it beginning to try to inflate as she licked her lips. As it tried to return to full mast, Cana dipped her head down and opened her mouth to give Natsu a blow-job from out of this world.

Making out with a hot girl while getting a blow-job at the time wasn't just lucky. You had to be extremely luckily, luckier than any man in the world. As the pleasure coursed through his veins he moaned slightly. He was loving it. He didn't need to move his tired body, all he had to do was let the pleasure happen.

"God.. It's making me so horny again." Mirajane sighed as she laid on the bed next to Erza. Both were watching Ultear and Cana work on Natsu and it was definitely taking an effect on them.

"Oo.. welcome Mr. Little Natsu." Cana whispered as she let go out Natsu's enlarged erection from her mouth. As she undid it, Natsu was fully back. So with that she quickly unclasped her red bikini top and took it off. She grabbed hold of her two large breasts and squeezed both of them around Natsu's erection.

As soon as she started rubbing her breasts together down and up Natsu's shaft she could hear the moans from Natsu. It was working perfectly, soon Natsu would be ready,

Their tongues danced together in circles as they fought each other for dominance. Natsu was winning so far but Ultear wasn't giving up yet. They both moaned as they continued to pant and Natsu's arms traveled along Ultear's warm, lean, and sexy body. One hand found her breast and the other found her ass as they both began to squeeze and tease her.

Natsu grunted again as he felt the holy pair of mammaries smother his erection. He could feel it perfectly travel up and down his shaft as he hummed in satisfaction.

"Natsu?" Ultear asked aloud as she became confused. She was pulled away from his lips as she was pushed forward by Natsu's arms and turned around. Before she could look down and ask she felt something very wet run along her sex as her head titled back and her eyes widened.

The next word that escaped Ultear's mouth was a long, and much needed, moan. She could feel Natsu's tongue run along her sex's lips as she moaned. The feeling was amazing.

"Oh, this will be nice.." Cana whispered as she looked up and saw Natsu having his away at Ultear's sex. With that she knew Natsu was back up and ready for his last big blow. Cana quickly let go of her breasts as she begun to straddle Natsu. Once her sex was hovered over Natsu's erection she grabbed hold of her red bikini bottom and made sure it was still to the side from her earlier session with her fingers.

"Oh.. god, yes!" Cana practically screamed as she connected her pussy lips with Natsu's hard dick. She slowly placed some weight down as her nether lips began to open and let Natsu inside her sacred core. Slowly she moaned and wiggled to get into a great position.

Cana rested for a second and then she let it begin. She had her feet flat on the ground and basically was sitting on Natsu's erection with it lodged inside her. Once she was ready, she began bouncing her butt as Natsu's erection began to push and pull out of her with each passionate moan coming from her mouth.

"Yes.. keep it going Natsu.. yes!" Ultear squealed with pleasure as she felt Natsu's tongue dig into her. Seconds lasted she heard a long moan and turned around to see what Cana was now doing.. as she did, she was not surprised. There behind her was Cana bouncing on Natsu's erection with it leaving and entering her.

All three of them were in deep pleasure as they all moaned together and enjoyed each other. Together all three of them gasped out in bliss and panted. They were all connected.

"Fuck yes, I can feel every vein, every bit of him!" Cana called out as she bounced. With Natsu's dick pumping into her she was in her own little world. A world full of pleasure and love.

"Oh god, you can do this to me every day honey!" Ultear moaned out as Natsu's tongue swirled around in her sex. She could feel his tongue in every corner, every nook, and every cranny of her sex. With his tongue there she was forced to lean her head on Cana's body as pleasure flowed through her body.

Natsu grunted loudly as he felt and heard the slap of Cana bouncing in his lap with him inside of her. It was amazing but it always came at a cost; never being able to last long. Together Cana and Ultear called out a moan as suddenly Natsu called out something that made them both widen their eyes in happiness.

"I'm not going to last Cana, be ready!" Natsu called out aloud as he suddenly felt the pulsing sensation and broke away from Ultear's juicy sex. He was a few thrusts away before he was going to cum.

"Ultear get your butt over here, were going to have to switch quick!" Cana explained as she urged Ultear over to where she was bouncing away still at Natsu's erection. The thrust was amazing and the pleasure was out of this world.

"I am, I'm coming!" Ultear quickly replied as she crawled over to Cana and got ready to switch.

"Fuck.." Natsu grunted again as he reached his peak and begun to ready himself to fill two women. Now was the time..

"Cana.. Ultear.." Natsu gasped as his voice grew louder as suddenly his eyes widened.

"Cana! Ultear!" Natsu yelled aloud as he began to fill Cana with his white creamy milk. As he came inside of Cana she quickly pulled him out and let Ultear get her fill as well. The last of his cum was deep inside of as Ultear as both women were happy at the chance.

With that.. all three of them collapsed one last time and they all heaved with heavy breaths. Slowly Ultear pulled Natsu out of her as she collapsed not the floor being super tired, but happy that her release had come. She wasn't horny any longer..

Together all seven girls and Natsu sighed. This.. this was one of the best Christmas/Holiday/New Years gift ever. A gift of being able to fuck his lovers and give the a chance at becoming pregnant.

"Merry Christmas everyone.." Natsu whispered as he pulled himself off of the dark wooden floor and begun trudge over to the large king bed were three women were already resting. Natsu slowly going in bed as the seven other women replied back with a Merry Christmas as well.

Their present was finished, it was also two days early simply because of Mirajane's, Erza's and Natsu's children Fuyu and Haru. Tonight they were staying at their grandfathers Makarov house as Natsu's lovers decided to give him a early gift while he did the same. Their gift to him was a full all out session of love making and his gift was a chance at getting someone pregnant.

With this.. concludes this lemony goodness of a story..

Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays, and have a great New Years.

* * *

><p>It's official.. ive been writing fanfiction for one year. I started back in December of 2013.. now it's December of 2014 and about to be 2015.. so to all..<p>

Thanks for the support, reading my stories, and supporting me. I hope you loved this lemony one shot and I'll see you all in 2015!

Happy Holidays!

-ValinNight


End file.
